Angiosperm
Angiosperm is the OC of Qibli77. Only Qibli77 and Artidraguck are allowed to edit this page!!! If you want to correct a small mistake, like a spelling error, or add links or categories, please COMMENT, asking FIRST, and wait for permission. Angiosperm is the queen of an island called Anisoptera, in between Pyrrhia and Pantala. Appearance Angiosperm is a normal-looking LeafWing, with a lot of brown scales over generic green-colored ones. She also has some green-yellow dapples and rather large wings. Her horns are very long and graceful, kind of like SkyWings' horns. This is due to the small amount of SkyWing blood she has. She has green-yellow eyes that look similar to her dapples. Her belly scales are a darker green. Personality Angiosperm is power-hungry and believes that LeafWings are the best tribe out of the ten. Her goal is to turn every single dragon in the world into a LeafWing by mutation, even if she doesn't exactly know if that is possible. She also likes making other dragons do things for her even if she can perfectly well do them herself; this is partly because she is slightly lazy and partly because she likes ordering dragons around. She is also very violent and has killed many dragons. Relationships Cosmic Cosmic, Angiosperm's mate, is the only dragon she loves, has loved, and ever will love. He is a NightWing and one of the only dragons that she doesn't hate for not being a LeafWing. He is also one of her advisors as queen of Anisoptera, and the only one that she hasn't either killed or tortured into obeying her and keeping her secrets. Blackberry Blackberry is Angiosperm and Cosmic's daughter. Angiosperm hates her daughter because when Blackberry was two years old she told Angiosperm that she should let Variscite (Angiosperm's SilkWing advisor) and the other advisors that she has tortured tell the truth about what happened to the dead advisors. Of course, Angiosperm couldn't let this happen, and banished her daughter to live in the harsh jungle of Anisoptera. However, Blackberry survived and developed a love of nature in the meantime, and even met Milkweed, a SilkWing-IceWing hybrid, who she has a crush on. Kingdom Angiosperm rules the island kingdom of Anisoptera. Anisoptera is a lush island with a tall, sharp mountain named Fang Peak in the center of the island, surrounded on three sides by dense jungle. To the north and west of the mountain, the jungle is uninhabitable, laced with sinkholes and venomous and deadly creatures. To the south, the jungle is more forgiving, yielding its precious resources and land space to Anisoptera's inhabitants, dragons fleeing from both Pyrrhian and Pantalan oppression. The west side of the island is the only easily settled part of the island, being mostly plain areas interwoven by rivers and dominated by a huge lake. The jungle area is mostly inhabited by RainWings, LeafWings, and SilkWings. In the jungle, they live in structures like the RainWings have in Pyrrhia. The structures in the two towns in the jungle are made from silk and vines hung from branches and connected by silk and deadwood bridges and paths. The two towns are called Juniper and Creativity. Juniper specializes in fruits and trade, whereas Creativity focuses on the arts. The plains are inhabited by SandWings, IceWings, HiveWings and NightWings. They live in three huge hives with controlled arctic environments in the top-center and huge, sandy ballrooms in the bottoms. The hives are called Camel Hive, Polar Hive, and Beetle Hive. They surround the huge lake (called Scaled Lake) in the middle of the peninsula, where SeaWings, and, on the shores, MudWings live. Three small, sandy islets are the home of the three marketplaces for this region. On the first and largest islet, the market place is a ramshackle web of colorful stalls selling everything from clothing to fresh fish. The other two islets are more orderly, selling things from the forest on one and things from the mountain on the other. The mountain is inhabited by SkyWings, the royal family, and palace workers. (The palace is located on the peak.) Hybrids live all across the island. A dense marketplace is run in Refuge, a large city at the base of the mountain, where news and art and ideas and merchandise are sold. Category:LeafWings Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (Artidraguck) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official)